


the things you get into

by fallenghosts



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenghosts/pseuds/fallenghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Melanie and Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things you get into

**Author's Note:**

> May add to this later.

There’s blood on the corner of her mouth that Ginny wipes off with a tissue, frowning slowly like she’s confused. Maybe it’s Melanie, frowning back and forgetting to wince at the tug of skin, maybe it’s the red that seeps through. Maybe it’s that they’re still there, waiting out frustration in some grimy gas station bathroom, down the road from the derby.

“I wish you wouldn’t…” Ginny trails off and drops it, leaving Melanie to pick right back up, marching past her to the sink. She rests her palms on the cold edge and laughs quietly, even though her ribs ache. The light in the mirror does nothing to hide the shadow at her jaw.

It’s funny some of the time. But it usually isn’t. 

She’ll go back next week, waiting for bruises to blossom, for Fanny to ask questions in the time in between. She’ll watch for Cosette’s glances, her sly smile after a good go around the track, because that’s all she’s going to get.


End file.
